Transformers: Ynitsed
by Soul-of-Noitavarped
Summary: Simply about a girl who's destiny is tangled up in the world of the autobots. Liz can't help her love for cars and when her Uncle buys her a brand new Pontiac Solstice, her life takes a crazy twist. Starts out slow, be patient. T for future chapters.
1. Departure and Uncle Avery

**Note:** this story starts out slow; never fear, it'll get better. I'm not gonna give you a summary P You'll just have to read if you really wanna find out.

**Disclaimer:** I DON NOT own Transformers or any part of the name; it's a simple fanfiction. nod

**OH YEAH;** Do not send me any little flames. I've got a bucket of water beside me and I know people don't like to be soaking wet.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing her parents could see of her now was a black motor bike speeding down a deserted city street. The leaves had just begin to fall and now, so had their hopes.

"Jack, what if she doesn't come back at all...What if we lose our baby girl forever...?" His wife's voice trembled and with no hesitation as the thought crossed her mind. Wringing her hand she could only hope that her daughter would keep her word.

"Kelee, she'll come back. She gave her word and she's never lied. Remember the tattoo she promised she'd get?" He smiled some, hoping it would be contagious, but his wife's face remained grim and solemn.

He took her hand and pulled her to him, her blonde hair gracefully following and stopping to rest, draped over her shoulders. Letting his hands envelope hers, and his dark green eyes lock on her bright blue eyes, he smiled gently. "Elizabeth is more reliable than I am dear, on top of that, she's a Shardon."

Kelee slowly began to smile, and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Do you think Avery will welcome her...?"

"Babe, my brother will welcome her with open arms. They're two of a kind, after all." And Jack couldn't help but smile at the thought of his daughter achieving her dreams of being an artist.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth rode further away from her father's house in Atlanta Georgia to travel to the coast, across seven states to San Diego California, where she and her uncle Avery would take the next plane to Tokyo Japan.

"I can't wait to see Ave's face again." And with just the nickname, memories came flooding back. Back from when her mother and father were in Europe, and her Uncle was the only one to offer her shelter from outside world. She may have been sixteen at the time, but she could only remember good times with Avery.

_He smiled at his niece, watching her speed around on the new motor bike he'd just boughten her. Her face was so red and alive with the joy of going so fast. "Liz! Be careful with turns like that! You could fall off!!" He exclaimed, running toward his niece with waving arms._

_She just laughed and drove around him, spinning her back tire mercilessly in the dirt around him. "It's so much fun Uncle!" She screamed in delight only to have the scream change to that of pain as she ran into a rather large rock and flew off her bike, into the dirt._

_Her Uncle was in the room with her when she woke up. She didn't know why, but the entire right side of her body was burning and tingling._

_"Liz... The doctor said you have a pinched nerve... They're going to try and fix it... But it'll take some major surgery... I couldn't reach your parents..." His voice was strained against the wear of the day._

_"Why would you be able to reach them..." She muttered softly, her voice cracked form the long period without use. She attempted to move her right arm but only frozen and grunted against the pain that came flooding over her._

_"Someone call a doctor in here!" Avery screamed out into the hall, his tone frantic. "She needs help!" He'd never felt so weak before... So vulnerable. "Liz,just...hold on." He muttered, holding her left hand as she squeezed back tightly._

_Soon enough the doctors rushed in, nurses began injecting various antibiotics and numbing agents into her blood, and before long Elizabeth was out cold._

_"Mr. Shardon... We'll need to do the surgery now. She's just further pinched the nerve in her neck... We fear if she causes any more damage it will be a permanent thing..." The doctors voice was calm, and yet rushed._

_"Very well..." Avery said, slumping into the seat of the room, watching the doctors cart away his beautiful sixteen year old niece to the operating room._

_"Liz, come back to me safe and sound..."_

_As Liz came too, Avery was holding her hand tightly, asleep beside her. One glance out the window told her it was night time and the moon was clearly full. She began to move her hand away from Avery, but this action woke him._

_He sat up with a startled expression only to have it change to relief. "Liz, you're awake..."_

_She looked up into her Uncles tired eyes and smile a little. "Hey Ave... What exactly happened to me?" Her voice wavered and cracked from such little use that day._

_Avery began to recount the events to Liz only to have her groan and roll over to the side a little. "Liz, I was really worried... You looked like you were in such pain... When you tried to move..." He stopped talking to look away and make sure his niece couldn't see his eyes misting over._

_"Ave, I'm fine now, aren't I?" Minus a little twinging in her shoulder and a little patch of stitches on the side of her neck, Liz really did feel fine._

_"They want to keep you for a few days. They want to make sure it heals without infection. One there could kill you." Ave said in almost a whisper. "And I'm staying here the entire time..." He looked up at his niece and smiled falsely. "I'm gonna go get some food. Do you want anything?"_

_Liz could see it. Even though Avery would never tell her. He was scared... "Alright I'll stay Ave. I won't fight that. But you don't need to. You need to bring money into the house." Her tone began to sound harsh but more so defiant._

_Avery's eyes darted to Liz's for a moment. "You know I bring enough money into the house to buy this hospital... I'm staying here with you."_

_"You mean after you go get some food so your stomach will stop interrupting our conversation?" Liz smirked._

_"Don't you go there young lady. Would you like anything...?" Avery's tone was joking but sincere._

_"An ice cream cone. Please?" Liz smiled at Avery as he seemed to huskily chuckle at the request. "No soda? No candy or chips?" He inquired jokingly. "You know I don't eat that kind of stuff Ave."_

_Avery just smiled and got up, leaving the room shortly after kissing Liz's cheek and asking her to rest up._

_"Avery... You're scared and you can't tell me. You're in denial... But you care more than any of the family ever has..." Up to that moment, Avery had always been one of Liz's favorite people, but now, he was the only one that mattered in her eyes._

_Her parents were always traveling to promote her mother's fashion line, and her father's line of guitars. They had always written to them on their trips, but this last one they took to Paris was timed so wrong. Not too long before Liz's sixteenth birthday, her grandfather had passed away from lung cancer. Knowing full well that Liz would be alone, they left anyway. They refused to take her out of school. That's when Liz called Avery._

_He had flown all the way to Georgia to pick her up and bring her to San Diego to school there and continue her education while her parents were on their six month trip. Avery had begun to teach Liz how to fix cars, how to paint and sculpt. He bought her so many birthday presents, even a motor bike. He spoiled her, and she loved it._

_But only now, now that her life was on the line and Avery was standing so close, did she realize that it all meant nothing to how much he cared._

_He stayed with Liz all through the hospital time, only leaving her side to go get food for the both of them, but always returning quickly._

_Once her parents had returned, she could only dread returning home..._

Avery had always been there for her, always watched over her, even from the coast, he'd write every other week, expecting her reply in the intervals. A smile cracked under her helmet and she began to laugh. "What till you see me now Ave..."

She'd changed so much since the last time he'd seen her. Her hair once was blonde, and her skin very pale from staying inside all day long with Avery. She'd also grown three inches, making her a good five foot, seven inches tall. She'd also aged by four years, without seeing him once.

She continued, only stopping every other night at random hotels, not even bothering to see the sights. Japan would be full enough of them. And the food, Liz's mouth began to water. Her bike ran out of gas twice, had three flats, and those took forever to fix. Liz was about as good as the next mechanic and hoped to get better while with her Uncle in Japan. He knew everything about cars and their mechanics.

Finally, the highway sign read 'San Diego, California - 5 miles.'. Liz sighed out and seemed to giggle with joy. "Avery!!"


	2. Catching Up and Taking Off

**Note: **It'll pick up in the next few chapters I promise :D!

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do NOT own any part of Transformers; that's Hasbros.

No flames welcome; I've got my bucket handy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her bike sped toward the more coastal area of San Diego, where her Uncles condominium sat off by its self, amongst the trees and bushes of the area. Slowly, she drove up to the bluish house and revved the throttle of the car, causing the loud roar to grow in volume.

Avery heard this and jumped out of his recliner, scampering almost, outside to see his niece. "ELIZABETH!" His voice almost cracked at the volume, straining now over the roar of the bike.

She dismounted it and walked over to her Uncle, slowly taking the helmet off. Her hair was a ruddy auburn, just like his, but the under tones had been dyed jet black, like her fathers hair. Her eyes, were like those of her beautiful mother, but with more green.

As she neared, his arms enveloped her rather muscular frame in a tight embrace. Her arms automatically moved around her Uncle's neck and hugged back.

"Liz, you've gotten so big... And you've grown so tall." He began to laugh. "It's been too long kiddo. Way too long." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he looked her over. "And you've gained a lot of muscle too..."

"Ave, when you work on cars, it can happen, and when I'm gone for two years, never again, it happens." She said, her voice full of vibrant joy, though clearly quite serious about never being gone that long again.. "I'm just glad to be back. This place hasn't changed since the last time I was here..."

Avery smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "What on EARTH did you do to your bike?!" He asked, looking at the skull front plate, the clawed front fender, and the flame engraved dual exhaust pipes.

"I changed it." She laughed, smiling at him. "They call me the Manson of cars now. I tend to bring out the worst in most of the ones I work on, making them look like an Ozzy Osbourne car." Laughing, she added; "Most people just call me Manson now."

Avery looked at the car while she spoke and then at her. "But you still need to learn how to properly tune up an engine, yours sounds horrible." He jeered, smiling wide.

"Teach me!" She laughed, pushing her Uncle lightly.

"I will when we get to Tokyo. First, we're going to relax on the beaches and I'm going to take you to my favorite place in this town." Avery said, looking down at Liz. "Our plane doesn't leave until next Thursday anyway."

Liz just looked up at him with a blank stare, having no idea on earth what he was talking about. "Avery..."

"Nope! Just go put your sack in the house and then we'll head out to go shopping! Your dear old Uncle knows you didn't bring a lot from home. And I don't blame you either." He chuckled to her, ushering her into his house.

Not only was the size of his house modest, but the food in it was as well. Avery didn't believe in living the high life and only buying the finest. His money meant nothing to him, unless Liz wanted something.

"You're really chipper Ave. It's scaring me." Liz laughed, walking by her Uncle who was busy munching on a piece of home made cake. "Is there any of that left for me?" She asked, peering over his shoulder slightly.

"Of course!" Was muffled, but still heard, as he got up and pulled open the fridge. There on the middle shelf was a cake shaped much like a car, though missing a headlight and part of it's hood thanks to Avery's stomach.

Liz took her own piece and quickly ate it. "Now what?" She asked, looking at Ave with a curious gaze.

"We go shopping." His cheery attitude brightened more.

"For what?" Liz's face seemed to contort to the opposite of Avery's.

"You'll see." He only said, grinning. He motioned for her to follow him and she did, only to walk into the garage and see a cleaned up old Mustang looking as though it had just been bought.

"A Mustang?!" She screeched, only to calm and run her hand over the surface of the hood. "What year is this thing?!" Her lit up eyes turned to her Uncle.

"'86." He replied simply, opening the door and sliding into the car. "C'mon, get in, lets into the major part of town." He said, pushing the passenger door open.

"It's so beautiful..." She muttered, getting into the car and gasping at the interior. "Uncle you've restored this car so well!"

He laughed and turned on the engine, listening to it purr. He pulled out and they were on the way into town before she knew it.

The scenery passed by without conflict. The trees swaying to the gentle breeze and the smell of the ocean lingering over the area. Before either of them could start talking, they were in the heart of San Diego, on their was to buy Liz some new clothes. Spotting what she thought to be a decent looking thrift shop, she made Avery stop and park. "Let's go in here first!" She exclaimed, looking at Avery with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright. Geeze." He laughed, getting out and shutting the car door. "It looks okay from out here, but if it looks like crap inside, it was your call." He grinned, only to have Liz retort with her tongue ticking out.

When she walked in, she squealed and rather loudly at that, causing the clerk to jump, but all the same offer a greeting. Liz waved to justify that she was sorry and aware, and scampered off toward the more daring outfits.

Most of the days proceeded this way with the shopping and laying around the beach, even working on cars, and the weeks wait for Tokyo seemed to grow shorter quickly. The Monday before the trip, Avery took Liz back into the town, at first, with the intention to only buy larger suitcases.

"So, what's up with all the turtle neck outfits and scarfs, Liz?" Avery finally broke the silence in the store.

"You of all people would know Uncle..." Liz's tone grew distant, as if already erasing the conversation. Her hand seemed to betray her reply, as it slowly traveled to the back of her neck, where her scar still showed.

"I suppose I would..." Avery's tone now, was more guilt filled. "I still feel responsible for what happened as well..." And now, he knew exactly what they were going to do that day. He looked at his niece, noticing for the first time just how many piercings she had, the style of her clothing...

Her style had changed since Avery had last seen her. The jeans she wore were ripped up and worn out, with a bandanna around one thigh, the back pocket had 'Live fast' written on it in what he guessed was permanent marker. Se adorned a spiked collar and six piercings in each ear. The only piercing that really stood out was her eyebrow stud. 'She's changed so much..'

Eventually, they both purchased rather large suitcases, and got back in the car. Liz had remained silent since her Uncle's comment, only to gaze out her window and watch the scenery change as they sped off toward the beach.

After a while, they arrive in front of a quaint little shop. "Let's go in here for a little bit. Alright?" Avery's tone was light, but worried at the quietness of his niece.

"Alright." She muttered, taking off her seat bet and getting out of the car. Following her Uncle in, she gasped at the interior. "Ave... A tattoo parlor?" Liz's eyes wandered toward a girl in the farthest seat, her tattoo covering her entire left thigh. 'God that looks painful...'

Avery nodded at Liz, waving to one of the artist behind the counter, who clearly knew Avery very well and began to joke with him.

Eventually, Avery talked Liz into getting a tattoo that covered the scar on her neck. She chose the Egyptian symbol for the first born. They were able to do the tattoo right away, and as soon as they had returned to Avery's place, Liz changed immediately into a better outfit that showed off more of her pale skin and muscle..

That Wednesday, they both took the day off to pack, and the next day, there were on a plane, heading straight for Tokyo.

However, at the airport, the delay on the flight had allowed Liz to spot a jet and walk over to it, running her hands smoothly over it. "Gorgeous..." She muttered. A symbol on the side of the jet caught her eye. She quickly copied it down and stuffed the piece of paper in her back pocket and ran back to her Uncle, grabbing her bags and heading for the gate.

They were on that plane for a grand total of eight hours., but the entire time, with this addition of her music, she could only think of the symbol she had seen and what it meant.

Avery had fallen asleep, and the only other person awake was a young Japanese girl, who was smiling at Liz. The girl had short layered brown hair, with streaks of different shades of blue in her hair. She was skinny, and seemed a little tired, but her brilliant blue eyes made her look so alive.

Getting up, she walked over to the girl and sat down beside her, smiling. "I'm Liz." She said, holding out her hand. "Asuka." the other girl said, shaking Liz's.

"You're going to Tokyo?" Asuka asked in a softer voice. Liz nodded in reply and smiled. "What district?"

A shocking question to hear. "There are districts?" Liz's tone was that of curiosity which made the other girl giggle softly. "What are they?" Liz asked, now very intrigued in Japan.

The girl went to explain the many different districts and what they were. And just like that, they heard the warning that they would be arriving soon. They both shook hands sand Liz went back to Avery. "Avery, get up you weirdo. We're almost there." She said, nudging him.

Avery grumbled and opens his eyes, looking at Liz. "But I wanna ride the pony ma – I mean... I'm up." The pink on his face gave away his embarrassment, but Liz knew she could still have fun with this one later.

Out and off the plane, Liz looked at Avery with a worried face. "How are we gonna get to the hotel?"

"We'll find a face to take us. Don't worry." Avery said, walking over to the street and finding a cab, which soon took them off into the new world of Tokyo.


	3. First Days in Japan

**Note:** this story starts out slow; never fear, it'll get better. I'm not gonna give you a summary P You'll just have to read if you really wanna find out.

**Disclaimer:** I DON NOT own Transformers or any part of the name; it's a simple fanfiction. nod

**OH YEAH;** Do not send me any little flames. I've got a bucket of water beside me and I know people don't like to be soaking wet.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery looked around, and much to Liz's surprise, asked a young woman in Japanese where the cabs were. She very kindly replied and Avery motioned for Liz to follow him, walking toward one of the further doors.

After eventually finding a cab, the driver took off through what Liz guessed was central Tokyo. She had just begun to take in the sights when they stopped at what seemed to be a garage. In front of it was what looked like a brand new 2007 Toyota Yaris. One of those funny looking cars she'd seen in a movie commercial once.

The paint job was gorgeous. The entire thing looked like a flame, and a phoenix was flying over the top of the hood, in it's talons a skull with crossbones. The interior was solid onyx black with a maroon red dash board. The lights in the car were a hue of purple instead of the regular yellow.

Liz couldn't stop herself from running her fingers over the detail on the hood.

Avery smiled as he watched his niece. "So you like it? It's what we'll be driving around in. Just bought it yesterday."

"OH MY GOD AVERY." Liz threw herself onto the hood of the car. "It's gorgeous! It's so well detailed! The rims even match! Oh my GOD!" But before Elizabeth could finish her fit, she threw up the hood and her eyes widened.

"Ave... V-8 engine... Dual cap... DAMN!" Liz's words were silenced when Avery started the car. "well; it's not the kind of car I'd imagine that engine in... but damn..."

Liz and Avery put their things in the back of the car and drove off, Avery doing his best not to get lost in a new city. Eventually they came upon streets that looked like what an old geisha district might have and Avery stopped behind one, pulling into a small driveway.

"This one is ours. It looks small outside, but it's really big inside. We'll have to renovate it so we car work on some old cars I've bought." Avery said, looking around and then opening the gate to the house.

The inside was plain, but with time it would end up the way Avery and Liz had initially planned. Full of cars, music, and art.

As the days slowly passed, each brought on a new challenge to the two. The first was renovating the house to give it a garage big enough to work on three cars at once. They had figured that within two weeks they could have the garage done, but that's only if they worked from right after breakfast through lunch and dinner, until later in the night.

Though this plan was almost fault proof; Liz was always sidetracked by the strange symbol she'd seen.

"Why would a US aircraft like that be on a simple base in San Diego anyway? It makes no sense to have protection that far away from the President after that attack two year's ago."

She'd never really gotten the details about the attack from anyone. No one would tell her. All she knew is that some teenage boy and girl had gotten medals of honor for protecting the President and it didn't make any sense to her at all.

Hearing Avery walking up behind her, Liz stuffed the paper back in her pocket.

"Liz, it's Sunday; why do you go out and see what new electronics you can find that would help us." Avery smiled, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"And what are you going to do Ave? Sit around on your butt and watch TV?" Liz laughed, watching her Uncle look awkwardly away from her to some random spot on the wall.

"No! It just seems like you've been really distracted lately and I thought it'd be good for you to take a day off to get out of the house..." His reply was obviously sincere as his fingers fumbled.

"Alright, alright Ave. I'll get some fresh air... I guess I have been around the paint fumes a little too long anyway." She muttered a bit but only took the car keys from Ave as he offered him and walked out, humming a song to herself a bit cheerily.

Walking over to their car, her eyes once again were glued to the glorious paint job and the ever detail of it all. Sighing, she got in the drivers seat and ran a finger over the steering wheel smoothly before starting the car and grinning at the sound of the engine.

She made her way into town and blinked, seeing a bunch of peculiarly dressed Japanese people walking around, most of the girls were in fluffy dressed with white make up, odd coloured hair.

After putting the car in a parking garage, she began to walk to streets, still looking a bit like a rock star, and just gazed at the clothing, even with the males, who were dressed in tuxes and rock looking clothes, but much darker.

At once, she recognized someone and squealed. "ASUKA!"

"Liz!" The familiar voice rang back and Asuka ran over and enveloped Liz in a hug. "You really are in Tokyo! What are you doing in the main part of town though? You don't look like you're here for a typical Sunday."

"Actually Asuka; I was wondering if you could show me around Central Tokyo." Liz looked down at Asuka who smiled and nodded eagerly, grabbing Liz's hand and pulling toward what looked like an electronics store.

They ran around pretty much all of Central Tokyo, occasionally stopping to talk to some as Asuka's friends who were a bit shocked to see her running around Tokyo with an American on her heels.

Asuka said something that Liz hadn't quite learned yet, and the others just laughed and nodded.

Liz looked at Asuka confused who just shook her head and smiled. "Is there anywhere else you want to go in town Liz? You look like you like j-rock clothing and cars... I could show you the best places to shop for both!"

Liz looked so excited that Asuka didn't even wait for an answer, she just grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her to the nearest store. Liz looked around and gasped, it was like heaven for her. All the clothing was black with belts, chains, fishnet, her dream shop.

Asuka saw Liz and just giggled, waiting to see a reaction.

Liz shoved her hand in her pocket and yanked out her credit card Avery had just recently gotten her. "Shopping tiiiiime!"

Asuka giggle and the two began to delve into the clothing, picking out things that would make god outfits, shows that would help Liz fit in. She even bought Asuka a new dress.

Asuka smiled and thanked Liz over and over before grinning quite wide and smiling. "Liz, I wanna show you the car shop."

Looking up, Liz was obviously caught off guard but grinned. "Car... shop? Oh you mean heaven?"

Laughing, her friend grabbed her hand with her freehand and pulled Liz out of the store with her four bags of clothing and to a car dealer down a ways from the clothing stores.

They walked up to one of the car dealerships and Liz ran into it, looking over every kind of car, marveling over the engine, the paint job, or whatever she could find to rant about.

"These cars are so gorgeous! Avery would kill to take them apart and put them back together!" She giggled, before walking over to the classic cars they had and ogling them with wide eyes. "I want ooooone... Ave can have his Yaris! I want a new car of my own!"

As she began to complain, she could only gasp at the sight of a beautiful silver car in front of her. Slowly, she walked over and ran her hand over the hood and the smooth curves and contours of the car. Opening the door to the car, she sat in the drivers seat and ran a hand over the steering wheel.

"This is... This car wouldn't need but maybe a few changes..." She muttered, though Asuka had long since left to go stare at a pink car.

Looking at the center of the steering wheel she saw a symbol, somewhat like the one she had in her pocket. She copied this one down before slowly running her fingers over the symbol.

"I've gotta ask Ave for this car..." She muttered low, pulling the paper out and sitting on the hood of the car.

Looking at the two symbols, she only became more confused. Wanting to know what those symbols stood for so badly. Then, pulling out her pencil again, she wrote down the type of car it was with the nicest hand writing, just so Avery could read it.

"Pontiac... Solstice... These are brand new... but cheaper than my motorbike back home. I bet I could get one easy... God I hope I do..." She pushed herself up off the car and went to find Asuka to help her find the parking garage so she could go help Avery and tell him about the cars, more so, that gorgeous Solstice. 'Poor Avery, in for so much begging...'

Once home, she ran into the house and before she knew it, began to slide on the floor, ending with a loud 'thud' and Liz flying into a wall. "Ow... AVERY!"

Avery came running around a corner barefoot and the saw Liz in socks. "Liz, the wood's slick... You might not wanna wear socks until the wax dries..." He laughed, walking over to help her up, and then seeing the four bags of clothes, looked back at her. "Clothing? What kind?"

Liz laughed and walked over to the bags, after taking off her socks, and pulled out the 'j-rock' clothing she'd bought, showing it off and grinning. "Asuka showed me all the best stores today. I found her walking around in a weird white fluffy dress..."

Avery blinked and walked into the living room to sit down. "I didn't tell you about Sundays did I? Geeze, sorry I forgot to mention that one kid."

Liz only blinked and sat down across from Avery. "What's so important about Sundays?"

Avery laughed. "It's considered a major day off in Japan. Everyone dresses how they want that day. A lot of people don't even go to work on days like this. They only hang out and relax. Much like how you've seen people around at night like that. The way the girls and guys dress is called Lolita. Pretty much Japanese goths. Even punkish styles show up."

Liz looked at herself. "So I pretty much fit in, didn't I?"

Avery laughed and nodded. "It's just a relaxation day. I bet other wise Asuka would've been in a school uniform. And no one, but maybe you a few graduates, would've been dressed as you are."

Liz nodded then remembered the piece of paper in her pocket and her mood brightened. "Avery, you'll never guess what else Asuka showed me. After we went shopping, she took me to a car dealership. Avery they had a brand new Pontiac Solstice. It was gorgeous!"

Avery chuckled and smiled. "I guess we'll have to go look at it tomorrow won't we? I can already tell where this is going and I like my ears undamaged and my head free from migraines."

Liz squealed and hugged Avery before skipping into the kitchen to start cooking their supper, the entire time, only able to think about the car and the symbol it had.

"What was the bloody symbol for... it's different than the one from the jet... maybe some of the same parts are in them both? But that wouldn't make sense... A car like the Pontiac has a much smoother appearance and engine than a jet..."

Liz shook her head and finished supper so her and Avery could eat and go to sleep soon, as to make the next day arrive even faster. That car would be hers, she could feel it in her bones.

Avery only laughed all through dinner with Liz as they both compared cars and art to people and animals, which made supper go by fast, but sleep went by even slower for Liz who only wanted to wake up and see it light outside.


	4. The New Car and Liz's Temper

**Note:** this story starts out slow; never fear, it'll get better. I'll try and update tomorrow as well, but I'm getting ready for a long awaited vacation, then I won't be able to update for three or four days, so I'll try and get a chapter out for you all tomorrow!

**Disclaimer:** I DON NOT own Transformers or any part of the name; it's a simple fanfiction. nod

**OH YEAH;** Do not send me any little flames. I've got a bucket of water beside me and I know people don't like to be soaking wet.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After passing out for the night, Liz's brain could only focus on the reason behind the symbols and what they meant. She still hadn't figured it out and was going to sit and search her brain, even in her dreams. In this particular dream, she saw the jet again, looking over every detail.

"_It's not a regular US jet... Those wouldn't be on base right now, not on this side of the country anyway..."_

It just didn't make sense until she snapped awake at the sound of a crash of what sounded like garbage cans. "What the HELL was that?!" She yelled, getting up and throwing on pajama pants before sliding her way out of the house and to the back of it.

To her disappointment, there wasn't anything there. "Knock over a garbage can and run? What the hell is in a garbage can?" She blinked and began rustling through it.

"That paper..." She whispered, pulling it out of the can and blinking. "Where's the side with the symbol from the jet?!" She almost screeched, throwing the paper to the ground and rummaging around again. "Where, where, where?!"

She gave up and then looked at the trashcan. On the side was a huge dent that had no way of being made by a car or truck passing by, not even a baseball bat. It looked like it had a wheel skid at the bottom, but she didn't hear any wheels speed away.

Looking around she sighed, completely defeated in her search. "It's too early to be on a search for some mysterious garbage can stealer..." And with that she was off to return to her sleep to see if she could even get that far.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone, and yet before she knew it, Avery was practically bouncing on top of her, telling her breakfast was ready and to get a move on.

Grumbling, she sat up and looked at Avery. "Be glad your room isn't anywhere near the trashcans." Getting up she walked by a confused and blank look Avery.

"Why what happened? You look exhausted."

"Just wait till I put my make up on... And someone either stole or attempted to steal something from our trashcans." She grumbled, pulling her eye liner out and putting some on, before putting on the rest of her make up and brushing her hair so it could be put in a pony tail.

"Steal... from us?"

"Yes Ave. Now where's the food? I'm rather hungry." She said, smiling at her Uncle who, in return, gave a confused smile back and walked to the kitchen with Liz practically skating behind him.

On the table was their regular eggs and bacon breakfast, which Liz scarfed down hungrily. "When are we gonna go look at the Pontiac?" She asked, slurping up a piece of egg.

"After we lay the concrete in the new garage, that way it has time to dry before we put a second car in there." Ave was preoccupied with his drink at the moment. "Green tea just really isn't my thing..."

After a few hours of laying concrete in the new garage, Ave finally set down his smoother and looked over at Liz who's face was twisted into an impatient smile of victory against the garage.

"We both need to shower, this is just no way to go look at cars." Avery said, walking by Liz as her look changed to that of defeat and impatience, but only nodded and then ran off past Avery and dashed into the bathroom before he could argue against it.

"Guess I had that coming to me." He laughed, and sat in the living room while he waited for Liz to take her shower. "She really does want this car... I'll buy her anything safer than a bike..." He muttered, looking at himself in a mirror and going a little pale, trying to push the memories from his mind.

He still hadn't gotten used to Liz being around. It was pretty much like being around his ex-wife again. Another female to make him watch his words, watch the way he did and said things, but with a little more fun.

Soon Liz came sliding by. "Shower's free!" She pipped as she slid by the doorway and right into her room.

"Gonna get splinters doing that." He kinda laughed at her before she shut the door and left Avery to get clean to go into town.

Liz kinda laughed and smiled before rummaging through her closet and pulling out a Tye-dye shirt, leather jacket that pulled tight in the back, showing off her girlish figure, and her new black jeans with chains hanging around the hip. The last addition to this was a studded black belt that hung loosely to one side.

She looked at herself and then thought about the other people in town. Their outfits were unusual, but apparently their weird hair colours were welcomed. With this, she dried her hair and began to spike it and fluff it up a little, to gain a look like what the guys had done the day before with theirs.

Nodding in approval, she put more eyeliner on, this time black mixed with purple, and purple and blue eyeshadow. Along with the everyday base makeup, and she was ready.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she could only think how much she'd wished she'd lived with Avery all along; been his kid from the start. She hated her father. And not because he was never there, but because he never showed that he tried to be there. Her mother at least called her once a month to check and make sure she was okay. But she could only guess that it was because she was worried about her baby.

"Ugh. I'm not a baby anymore... I'm twenty for God's sake!" She growled, looking into a mirror and then back at her own hands, trying to figure out if it was a good idea to punch something or not. But before she could make the decision, a knock was heard.

"Ready to go kiddo? I just need to put on a shirt and then I'm ready to head out." Ave's voice came through the door and Liz sighed, pushing her own frustration from her mind and giving her fist a tight squeeze before opening her door and grabbing the car keys off the table.

"I'll be in the car Ave!" She smiled and walked out and got in, starting the car and turning on her j-rock music she'd just bought the other day with Asuka. Apparently this band was a really good one. When they started screaming, she looked at it with a funny face. "What the heck?"

Picking up the case she blinked. "Dir En Grey?"

Avery pulled open the door to the passenger side which made Liz jump in her seat and glare at Avery. "Give me a bloody heart attack!" She squeaked, before trying to calm herself.

Avery started laughing and got in, shutting the door. "Let's just go see this car you want before you eat my soul."

Liz nodded and started the car, off into Central Tokyo, but to a parking garage a lot closer to the dealer than where she'd parked before. The ride into town was a lot quieter than Avery had expected, but he could only guess that Liz had something on her mind and refused to dig into the matter much.

They finally stopped and Liz got out, walking toward the dealership with Avery right behind her. Looking through the window, she saw the car and then looked at Aver. "It's that one right there Ave."

Avery walked in and gave the car a thorough look over before patting the hood rather roughly and nodding at Liz who only seemed to squeak as she saw the lights flash in response to the pat on the hood.

"What's wro - " Avery began only to be cut off by the dealer who apparently told Avery the car had been acting a little weird since it arrived.

"I don't care." Liz muttered and walked over to the car, running her hand over the place where Avery had patted it and the lights turned off, which only further intrigued Liz. "Avery, please?" She looked over at her Uncle with puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Don't start that you little pain." He laughed and smiled at her. "You know I'll spoil you till you rot in the things you've bought dear." Smiling, Avery and the Dealer disappeared into an office.

While they were there, Liz slid into the car again and ran her fingers over the interior, smiling and relaxing against the wheel, pretty much in her own little heaven. When she pulled back she looked at the symbol on the wheel and blinked. "Oh yeah..."

She jumped again when Avery knocked on the window of the car, which kinda twitched in responce. "Open the door and I'll hand you the keys." He smiled, and Liz eagerly opened it and snatched the keys.

"I'll attack you at the house Avery." She grinned and started up the car, squealing with joy at the sound the engine made. "Ah! So nice!" She kinda squirmed in the seat before following the Dealer out of the side garage door and then giving Avery a ride to his car at the garage.

"See you at the house Ave!" She giggled and took off, into the back streets of Tokyo. "Man, some good music would be great right about now..." And as she said this, she went over a bump in the road and the radio switched on to a rather rap like station.

"Maybe the wires are loose... I'll have to look at it when we get to the house." She muttered, speeding off the the house.

Due to taking back roads, Avery had made it to the house a good fifteen minutes before Liz had. But she wasn't going to start complaining. "Into the fresh garage." She laughed and pulled in to the other side of the garage than Avery's Yaris, to give her new car the room it deserved.

After a moment, she disappeared into the house and there was a loud 'thud' from inside, which was the end result of a hyper Liz attacking an unsuspecting Avery. "I LOVE YOU AVERY!"

Laughing, he turned around and began to tickle his niece who quickly began to squirm and try to crawl away from her Uncle who was relentless in his attacks.

"AH! No! Avery cut it out! Oh my god I'm going to go into cardiac arrest! Cut it out I can't breeeeeeeath!" She squealed and he finally let go, but only pinned her on the floor. "Stop calling me Avery and start calling me Ave, or I won't let you go freak out over your car. I WILL keep you pinned." He grinned.

"Aver – I mean Ave! That's just cruel!" She pouted and he let go of her.

"See, was that very hard dear?" He laughed and sat back on the couch. "Go tune up your car like I've taught you, we start work in two days. So you need your practice."

Liz nodded and walked back to her car, putting in her headphones and turning up her music. She popped the hood and looked around, marveling over the engine, but stopping when she saw a loose valve. "Not good here..." She mumbled and walked over to the tool desk. Jumping from a loud slam, she turned around to see the hood shut. "How the..."

Groaning, she walked over and pulled the hood back up and propped it up, and began to tighten the valve, along with a few others than were loose. The car began to rock a little when she did this, which made her stop. "What the hell...is wrong with my car?"

Grabbing a rolling support, she pushed under the car and began to tweak up the underside of the engine which resulted in the car moving back and forth, as if trying to get away from her, though it couldn't in the garage.

"STOP!" She almost screamed, punching the underside of the car and pushing out from under it. "What the HELL is going on?!" She yelled, kicking the tire of the car, to which a very small and quite 'ouch' was heard. "...no way." She muttered, before throwing open all the doors of the car and even the trunk.

"If there's anyone in my car, I'll shoot you. That's not a threat, it's a promise." She said, loud enough for it to ring in the garage, but not in to where Avery could hear her.

The car stayed still and didn't move. "Oh now there's no one in my car..." She muttered, sticking her head into her car, only to slam her head on the roof as loud music came blaring out of the stereo system.

"Dammit!" She yelled and fell to her butt on the concrete beside the car. Kicking the door she turned away from it angrily. "Dipwad car! God damn! Freaking hurts!"

The car seemed to turn down it's music lightly before turning it off all the way. Glaring, she got up and looked at the car. "FINE! Be in bad shape and see if you survive Tokyo! See if you ever get another tune up or even get my bloody attention!" She yelled, walking out the garage door and slamming it.

Moving side to side, the cars radio dial began to turn and soon a low metallic chuckle was heard.

Liz popped back in and then looked at the car, but it was quite.

"Whatever then. I deal with you when I feel like it you hunk of JUNK." She growled, and walked into the living room and sat down by Avery.

"Blasting music while you work Liz?" He questioned, smiling at her and she smiled back on impulse.

"Yeah, helps me stay focused. That car's engine is amazing...but it needs a really bad adjustment. I'll deal with it tomorrow or sometime I'm not so tired.

And that's how it was for the next week and a half. Liz would work on other cars, but every time Avery asked her about the tune up on her own, she'd just shake her head and make u an excuse, still aggravated by it's 'behavior' if that's what you can even call it...


	5. Knowledge, Understanding, and Enemies

**Note:** this story starts out slow; never fear, it'll get better. I'm not gonna give you a summary P You'll just have to read if you really wanna find out.

**Disclaimer:** I DON NOT own Transformers or any part of the name; it's a simple fanfiction. nod

**OH YEAH;** Do not send me any little flames. I've got a bucket of water beside me and I know people don't like to be soaking wet.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around a week later, Liz was working on a car, when her car's radio turned on and started playing one of her favorite slower songs. Looking at the car, she gave it an astonished look and then glared at it again.

"You think that's going to get my attention and get me to do anything you're dead wrong." She muttered, recalibrating the engine of another car and grumbling to herself about attitude cars.

Suddenly the music went off and all she could hear was her music again, no one else was home but her, and yet, it seemed as though there was someone else around.

Looking around, Liz set down her tools slowly and looked to the door. 'Why do I feel like someone is watching me...?' And suddenly there was more music coming from the car. Another one of her slower songs. "How do you know this...?"

Siting down, she stared at the silver car before her with confused eyes and mouthing the words to her song. Her voice soon pipped up and she got up, walking over to the car, which opened its own door, as if beckoning her to get in. And she did, but slowly, still watching the car with careful eyes, still confused.

She buckled up and just watched as the car started on it's own and slowly back up, before driving carefully out into a more remote part of Tokyo. It stopped and sat, facing a full moon. "Why...are we here?" She asked slowly, watching the car put itself in neutral.

"So you can stop being so angry with me and kicking me. It's starting to piss me off and hurt." A low, loud, semi-metallic male voice said.

"You can talk...I thought so." Liz muttered, staring at the car for a moment and then getting out to look it over again. "But...how do you talk...you're a car. They don't talk. I've worked on a lot this week alone and none of them talk or play songs trying to kiss ass on their radio..."

"...You could've asked that in the first place. You didn't have to go punching me and kicking me." The voice retorted rather angrily.

"You haven't said how it is that you're able to speak to me." Liz muttered, putting her hands behind her head as if relaxing on an invisible wall behind her.

"I'm not from this world. Earth. I'm from another planet. One I'm rather sure you haven't heard of." And suddenly, Liz jumped to attention.

"You were the only one that saw my drawing of the symbol! YOU stole it!" She screamed and smacked the car. "Why the hell did you feel the need to steal from me?!" Her tone was cold and felt like ice, even to the car in front of her.

"Because, I know that symbol." It said rather quietly. "It's not one you want to see here..."

"I didn't see it here." She replied quickly, looking at the car. "I saw it in San Diego. Over seas." She added, looking at the car, with a curious look again. "What does the symbol mean?"

"It's...the symbol of my enemy...The ones who attacked the US four years ago. Where did you find this symbol?" Voice soft still, for a previously pissed off car.

"I saw it on a jet, back in San Diego. What do you mean your enemy? What ARE you?" Liz's questions flew like darts into the mood of the Solstice.

"Chill! Damn! I'm getting' there! If you saw it on a jet, I have business to attend to." He replied.

"You're MY car, you're staying with me." Liz replied, her look colder than before. "You're not going ANYWHERE until you've explained everything to me! I'm not going to sit here CLUELESS!" She yelled, holding a fist that threatened to come down on the car's hood again.

"FINE! Stop yelling and put your fist down! I don't like being HIT by a human!" He yelled back, moving away from her a little. "I'll tell you everything if you'll just calm down." This added, he waited for Liz to relax and soon, saw her take a seat on a rather large rock.

"Okay, talk." She snapped, losing her patience.

"For future reference, my name is Jazz. I'm an autobot – don't question me till I'm done talking – I came to this planet four years ago, to protect your world from being destroyed. I'm from a planet called Cybertron. And the enemy I spoke of earlier are called the decepticons. They're intent on using human technology to their advantage. We're not sure on their current ideas for this world."

"What the hell?! No no, I'm asking questions. WHAT ATTACK?!" Liz questioned, leaning toward the car a little.

"The attack on the President. That was lead by Megatron, leader of the decepticons. We know that the US destroyed the remaining parts of the decepticons, but two weren't found. Starscream and Barricade were left, and we haven't been able to find them until now."

"We..." Liz responded, her foot twitching.

"There are more autobots on Earth. I'm not the only one." He replied, moving closer to her. "I figured you can help us, especially after I saw the picture of the decepticons..."

Liz sighed out and got up before walking over to put her hand on the hood of the Solstice. "What if that jet, Starscream, followed me to Japan? What are you going to do then?"

Jazz was caught off guard. "I... I suppose I'll have to stay with you to protect you..." He replied rather gently. "Humans don't stand a chance against the decepticons... But I need to find a way to tell Optimus about Starscream..."

Liz looked up from her spot on the ground and then blinked. "Can't you communicate through wavelengths or something? Cause if you can't how the heck do you intend to get to the US? SWIM?!"

Flustered, Jazz seemed to growl at her before thinking. "Just don't worry about me. I'll figure out something. But you're right. I can't leave you here to defend yourself. They know you've seen... And paid a whole heck of a lot more attention to it than most people."

Liz nodded lightly and then sighed. So what do we do now Jazz? Do we just act cool until me and my Uncle's time in Japan is up?"

Jazz thought for a moment. "If I can get a hold of Optimus, you may have to accompany me back to America." He finally responded and then seemed to look back toward Tokyo. "But the adult would be best staying here..." He added, turning his attention back to Liz. "Would that be okay?"

Liz thought for a moment. "To keep him safe, it'll be fine with me, but I know he'll argue against it. He did that...the last time I was in trouble..." She muttered softly.

Jazz gave her a moment to just think before speaking up eventually. "We'd better get you home in any case. I don't want you getting in trouble with anyone."

Liz nodded and walked over to the passenger seat, attempting to relax in the car which she now considered partially human. She buckled up and Jazz slowly began to drive back to the house. "I'm sorry I hit you." Liz finally muttered and Jazz only chuckled.

"I guess I was being difficult. It happens, just try not to do it anymore." Jazz added.

"Will you let me give you a tune up? Something in the engine doesn't sound right." She inquired, smiling at the car a little.

Sighing, Jazz seemed to take his time thinking. "Fine, just be careful. Those tools are cold and tickle! Don't like that all too much."

Liz giggled some and nodded, only leaning against the window to watch the scenery fly by, and the time go slowly until they rolled up to the house.

A few weeks went by, Liz and Avery kept working on cars, and Liz seemed to go out more at night, only to drive back out to the spot and learn more about Jazz, and him learn more about her.

A certain night was really peaceful and calm until Jazz and Liz rode up with his music blasting and Liz singing along to it. They stopped and Liz got out. Jazz kept the music on and soon, Liz was laying on Jazz's hood, relaxing and singing still.

Slowly, the music seemed to tone down some. "Liz, there's another thing I think you ought to see about me since I've told you almost everything else."

Liz blinked and looked at the car for a second before nodding and sliding off his hood.

"Stand back, I need a bit of room for this one." He said, his tone gentle but demanding.

Liz nodded and stepped back as Jazz's body seemed to slowly shift and modify itself until before her stood a robot, three times her size. He looked down at Liz who's jaw had dropped in total awe of what had just happened. "This explains how you fight...but what are the..." She walked over and ran a finger over a welding mark on Jazz's left leg, which resulted in him twitching.

"In the fight four years ago... Megatron tore me into pieces..." Jazz muttered, looking away from Liz and his own body, out into the stars, his voice was cold and distant, just like Avery's when Liz made him feel guilty. "A friend of the autobots managed to put me together again...So I could fight another fight."

Liz smiled and looked at Jazz, only to respond with hugging the robot's leg and sighing. "Don't be so down. You sound like Ave when he remembers what happened to me a while back..."

Jazz blinked and slowly sat down by Liz. "You never told me what happen to make him so watchful over you..." His tone had changed to a rather caring one, though still distant.

"When I was four years younger, my uncle bought me my first motor bike... I was doing donuts in his field across from his house... And I hit a rock...about the size of your foot. And flew into the ground...when I did that, I severed a nerve in my neck..." She muttered, pulling her hair to the side to show her tattoo and a trail of stitches scars that branched off of it. "They had to do emergency surgery..." She added, letting her fingers trail against her scar, sighing. "He's always worried I'm going to get hurt again, and it'll be his fault...Or at least he thinks it'll be his fault...just like that time... He won't stop blaming himself..."

Jazz blinked a bit and looked down at Liz, nodding and then sighing out. "That's a good reason to be worried... Gives me more of a reason to be on guard around you."

"Are you calling me clumsy?" Liz asked, offended.

"No! No, no! I'm just saying! I don't want you to get hurt under your Uncles watch!" Jazz held up his claws in defense and Liz seemed to think this over and then slowly nod and climb up to sit on Jazz's knee.

"What happens Jazz, when they attack over here and you're the only one that can fight them off?" Liz asked, looking up at him.

Sighing, he leaned back on one giant arm and looked up. "If it's Starscream, I can handle him, at least I'm pretty sure I can. For once I actually wish Ironhide were here to help out. Toughest one in the group when it comes to combat... And oh god do I hate admitting that one..."

Liz couldn't help but smile at Jazz's defiance against this 'Ironhide' but then looked up at the sky. "Maybe we do need to go to the states..." She said absentmindedly, still gazing at the stars.

Jazz nodded himself, looking down at the fleshling that sat on his knee and then out to the stars.

They stayed out in the night for a while, contemplating how to get Jazz over the ocean, and inquiring how he got there in the first place.

"I think...if I remember correctly, I was sent over here, ordered by Optimus to check and see if Starscream was overseas or not... Now I'm glad they aren't...all of this technology would destroy the world..." Jazz finally said, looking down at Liz who was looking up at him with worried yes. "I've kept you safe for two weeks, I promise to keep you safe longer."

Liz smiled softly and relaxed against his metal chest, her thoughts sorting themselves one by one. "We'll have to wait and see what happens before we decide about going to the states. I don't want to up and leave and nothing happen, leaving Avery here."

Jazz nodded in agreement and watched Liz for a bit, before shifting his body some and looked back up at the sky, his features becoming distressed. "Not here...not now...Dammit!" He roared, setting Liz on the ground and standing over her. "Not tonight."

Liz looked up and to her dismay, a jet screamed by overhead, only to suddenly transform and land in front of herself and Jazz. It's body was more bulky and shiny. "Hand her over weakling."

Jazz growled and took a fighting stance. "What do you need her for?! She's just a fleshling!"

Liz blinked and backed down, crouching behind Jazz's leg and staring up, wide eyed, at the opposing robot.

"She knows of us. And she could be of help repairing and finding technology for us." The other one growled and grinned maliciously. Taking a step forward. "Hand her over... Her knowledge could reproduce a copy of the all-spark! NOW HAND HER OVER!"

Liz squeaked and Jazz growled, stepping toward the jet and growling out. "Starscream, Back off! Go back to your hell hole in space! I won't let you take her when she's under my watch!"

"No, I think I'll take her by force." Starscream crooned before rushing towards Jazz with loud thudding footsteps. "Move out of my WAY!" He yelled, taking a flying leap at Jazz, who in return held his ground and locked with Starscream.

Liz ducked behind a rock and watched the new battle before her. "You can do it Jazz!" She yelled, pipping up only when Starscream was seeming to over power Jazz.

Before she could pipe up again, Jazz's right claw changed into his cannon, aiming it right at Starscream and firing off round after round, knocking the giant back. But the retaliation was speedy and before Liz knew what had happened, she felt a sharp pain in her right arm, and her body tightened up. "Not again..."

Eventually, after the most of the fight was over with, the jet began to laugh and switched back to his US fighter form before taking off in the direction of the US.

Jazz growled and then looked back down at Liz who was tensed up and obviously in a lot of pain. "Liz! What happened?!" He questioned rather hastily, looking at her arm.

"You... tell me. I was watching when all of the sudden my arm started to hurt..." Looking around, she saw a boulder on the ground right by her arm. "It got knocked into me... Jazz I need help, that hit knocked my nerve loose again..."

Nodding, Jazz quickly transformed back into the Solstice and sped off towards Avery's.

"AVERY! Come on!" Liz screamed, wincing at the ever creeping pain.

Avery ran out saw Liz and freaked; only to jump into the drivers seat of the car and speed off.

Then they were all speeding to the hospital, Liz gasping in pain every now and then as the fire she'd once felt before began to climb further and further toward her neck.


	6. Decisions and Hospital Time

**Note: **It'll pick up in the next few chapters I promise :D!

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do NOT own any part of Transformers; that's Hasbros.

No flames welcome; I've got my bucket handy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four coffees, four hours, and four hundred prayers later, a doctor finally walked up to Avery who was wringing his hands, worried to high heavens for the life of his niece. They'd been there since midnight, and only now did the doctor decide to show up. To Avery's surprise he spoke perfect English.

"Are you her father?" This man's tone was rather unpleasant, and it wasn't a good sign to Avery at all.

"I might as well be. Listen, I know you're supposed to do you job, but just tell it to me straight without buttering me up." Avery replied with an almost gone voice, his knuckles white.

"Well, Mr. Shardon, it looks like she'll be here for a while... I don't know what happened to your...daughter?... But she's in critical condition...We'll have to completely reconstruct her left arm, and we're not sure about her nervous system..."

Avery felt the weight on his shoulders beginning to get heavier by the minute. 'This is all my fault...' He thought, wringing his hands more. "What can you do? She won't let herself stay that way... She'll want to be able to feel and move..."

The doctor sighed and looks at the charts he was holding, pondering over the options before him. "We could...rebuild her spine and attempt to reconnect her nerve endings..."

Avery looked up and sighed. "Do it. Do whatever you have to... Just make her better..."

The doctor nodded and walked off with a rather solemn look.

"How the hell am I suppose deal with this?! Why do you do this to me every time I'm around her?!" He begged, looking up at the ceiling. "This is where my belief level drops..."

Her eyes fluttered open. Thought her vision was blurry at first, she could already tell where she was. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She tried to move, but that didn't work either. 'What happened...' She pondered, looking around with her now clear sight.

Suddenly a metal crackling filled the room and her cell phone crackled on the table beside her. "Liz... Liz it's Jazz..." Liz just blinked and tried to speak but it didn't work. "Don't try and speak...lucky for you your phone has a camera I could hack into..."

Liz tried to looks at the phone but still couldn't move.

"Liz, Avery was talking to himself while driving me... They rebuilding your spine and your arm...they're all metal... and they're still going to have to reconnect your nerve endings..." His voice was soft, but somehow restrained.

All Liz could do was looking around what she could see of the room and feel wet streaks burning down her cheeks.

Jazz's voice piped up quickly. "Liz! Liz, don't cry... Don't..."

She heard him, but she couldn't help herself, the tears just kept coming, leaving trails on her skin.

"Liz..."

Before Jazz could say any words of comfort a nurse walked in and jumped at the sight of Liz awake. The woman quickly scampered out of the room and began speaking to someone, Liz could only guess it was a doctor.

Before long, she felt a needle go into her right arm, and the excruciating burn of morphine being administered. The pain she felt soon subsided.

"Elizabeth, I'm Dr. Yamato. I'm the one who's been preforming your surgeries for the past few weeks... You see Elizabeth, we had to completely rebuild your left arm...it'll feel heavy once you're out of here... But that's still a while off..."

Again, hearing, Liz could only continue to cry and let her mind begin to race. 'What about Starscream... What about the others... What about...Jazz...'

The doctor looked at her and walked over, picking up a cup from the table and putting a piece of ice into Liz's mouth. Before long her throat felt better but she still couldn't talk.

"We'll start rebuilding your nerve endings next week..." He said rather solemnly. Looking at Liz, she only looked off. "I'll tell your Uncle he can come in..." He finally said, walking out.

Minutes later, Avery walked in and sat down by the bed, only to see Liz still crying, not moving.

"Liz.. God Elizabeth what were you doing?! Why did you go off like that at night? How stupid are you?!" Avery began, his voice no louder than speaking but obviously it was still a strain for him to speak.

Liz didn't look at him, oh no, she didn't dare do that. She just let more tears fall, now covered in so many layers of guilt.

Avery looked at Liz with tears in his eyes.

"Liz... Liz I love you like a daughter... I don't want to lose you... You should be more careful!"

Avery's scolding continued on for a while, before he too broke into tears, holding Liz's right hand to his forehead and sobbing.

After a while he looked at Liz who was asleep, and knew it was from the morphine. Getting up, he could only sigh and use the melted ice to gently wipe his niece's cheeks clean of the tear stains. Quietly, he left, shutting the door and heading back to the cafeteria, which is where he spent most of his time.

Hours later, Liz awoke to another crackle.

Her voice almost completely lost still, she sighed and opened her eyes. "Jazz..."

Jazz's voice came clear over her cellphone speaker. "I'm still here... I'm not leaving your side... Not until this is over. Then, well, you know what we'll have to do..."

The room went silent for a minute as Liz's brain began to function along the thought line of what to do about Starscream and the impending invasion.

"Jazz... I'm - " she began, but Jazz cut her off.

"Liz, don't start. Save you're voice and worry about everything else later... All that matters is your health... And you really don't have anything more to say to me right now. You need to rest and get some sleep... Your Uncle shouldn't have gone off on you like that... It's my fault." Jazz's voice held so much regret in it, but he couldn't help it.

"Shut up Jazz..." Liz whispered, her eyes looking more hurt just from his last sentence alone.

"Liz..." He begged.

"No, I said shut up..." She replied, closing her eyes and slowly settling into a nice relaxing sleep, which lasted for who knows how long to her.

Meanwhile Avery could only sit in the waiting room, or the cafeteria, scolding himself for yelling at his niece like he had. Shaking his head, he set his coffee down on the table before him and just stared into space, wondering what must be going through Liz's mind.

What felt like only hours later, Liz woke up in excruciating pain with a painfully weak scream erupting from her dried throat. Seconds later, A mask was put over her nose an mouth and the sleeping gas was administered. Before she could scream again, Liz passed out.

Still working diligently, the nurses and doctors stayed quiet the rest of the time, just in case the anesthetic wore off. After eight hours of reconstruction, they were finally done.

She woke, yet again, to a clattering of an instrument falling to the floor. A nurse began to apologize as she saw Liz was awake. Liz closed her eyes and just sighed slowly. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a cold liquid running down her throat. It was refreshing, but also very startling to a once morphine induced Liz.

Swallowing what she knew was water, she sighed out and managed a small smile. "Arigato..." She sighed out and the nurse bowed and left the room silently.

Another crackle. "Liz? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am. In pain, but awake..." She replied, sighing again.

"You've been sleeping for a week straight... They said the surgery went well..." Jazz added, watching Liz through her small cellphone camera.

"You should be in America Jazz..." Liz finally replied. Knowing full well he'd try and object, she continued to speak. "They need you to help fight..."

"Liz, I can't leave you after what Starscream said... Do you not remember? You can rebuild the all spark." Jazz reminded her and Liz only blinked in response.

"The what now?" Her voice was bemused and confused all at the same time. That night was almost two months, six surgeries, and who knows how many milligrams of morphine back. "You think I'm going to remember anything from that night, you're mistaken."

"Starscream said that you could help build a secondary all spark. The all spark is the most powerful weapon ever. It can turn technology into machines of war. Not just regular machines either. Machines like me." He informed her and she only sighed.

"Jazz... Do you know how much longer I'll be here? Since you've been listening to doctors speak for two months..." She questioned, closing her eyes to relax.

"You have to have physical therapy... They said that'll take another two months...then you should be okay to go home. They're just worried that your muscles in your arm won't be able to support itself... And that you may have a hard time straightening out your back and getting things to react right..."

"I'm a doctors puppet... I'm the new Inspector Gadget... Except not fully rebuilt and not stupid." Liz sighed, opening her eyes slowly. "Thank you for staying with me Jazz... I appreciate it." She added, sighing.

"I don't know if your Uncle does..." Jazz replied rather quietly.

"What do you mean? What... Jazz I'm confused, make me not confused." She demanded, though her voice seemed to question him more than demand an answer.

"You've... you've been muttering my name in your sleep... You've got your Uncle rather confused..." He replied, with a not so calm, more so nervous tone.

"Great. Now we're going to have to tell Ave what's been going on..." She muttered before hissing in pain only to twitch as more morphine made it into her system. "We can't keep things from him, not after this.. "

"You dare to keep things from me any longer and I'll make sure your parents visit..." Avery's voice came from the door and Liz's eyes went wide. "Who are you talking to?"

Liz looked over in his direction, her right foot twitching involuntarily. "...well...Ave. I'm talking to... Well to my... My car." Her voice was a little quieter than usual and all she could do was side glance at the phone. "Jazz... Uhm. Say hi to my Uncle Avery." She requested shakily.

"Hello Avery." The metallic voice rang.

Avery stared at the phone, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. "What the hell..."

Jazz's voice rang clear again. "I'm sorry about what happened to Liz, Avery. I tried my best to fight him off.."

"Fight who off? What do you mean? What the devil is going on?!" Avery almost screamed before Liz shushed him.

"Ave, Jazz is an autobot. He's been protecting me and watching over me. They, the rest of the autobots, need my help..." Liz began, before Avery could scream at her. "They're a good race Ave... They're in need of my help..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but they're going to have to do whatever it is without you. I'm not about to let my daughter go off with some freaks!" Avery snapped before looking off.

"Ave... I'll be okay..." Liz said softy. "I'm not gonna leave until after all the physical therapy... And I don't want you to go with me... It's not safe enough..."

Avery seemed to growl before looking down at Liz with almost what seemed to be hatred in his eyes. "Not safe enough... Then you sure as hell... ARE NOT GOING!" He screamed before storming out of the room.

Liz's face froze in shock at the way Avery was acting. "Jazz... What do... Jazz he's so mad at me..." Liz's calm voice began to waver and soon the tears began to fall.

"Liz, he's just stressed out... Your parents told him you're fine on your own... He's just angry, stressed, and tired..." He crooned through the phone speaker, trying to calm Liz, who slowly pulled her right arm up to her face to wipe her own tears.

"Jazz... We still have to leave, don't we..." She questioned, wincing as she put her arm back down.

"We need to. I'm not leaving you alone after last months attack... You wouldn't stand any chance against him on your own..."He stated, his voice stern and obviously caring. "I don't know how... But we'll get there... Optimus and the others need to know about this. I've been trying to contact them all... But it's proven more difficult than I thought."

"And you can't risk an actual signal right now..." She pointed out, looking over at the cell phone.

"No..."

Over the days, Avery would sometimes look in and see Liz talking to space. He sighed, now more than ever, wishing for an easier life. 'What do I do... I can't let her go on her own with that... that thing in the parking lot...'

He sighed and walked back to the waiting room, sitting and thinking solemnly about his new decision to make. Did he let Liz leave Japan without him? Or did he go with her? Or did he forbid it all together...? He had absolutely no idea, but it was clear that he needed to decide.

Through the days of rehabilitation with her arm and voluntary movement, Avery watched his niece and began his debate that would last for weeks on end.

At the end of two weeks, Liz was walking around the hospital everyday, going and getting her own food, and periodically going down to the parking lot to sit on the hood of her 'car' and relax. Her decision came at the end of day forty five. "Jazz... we'll leave next week... Put ourselves on a plane and leave..."

"Alright..." He replied, his radio on low playing her favorite songs.

Just as the decision was made, Avery walked out to the parking lot and looked from Liz to the car before walking right over and looking down at his niece. "Liz, you can go to America... you're too old to have me tell you know... And you obviously have duties to fulfill..."

Smiling, she got off the hood and hugged Avery tight, relaxing against his chest and sighing. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain Avery..." she said before yelping from a sudden poke to her ribs.

"Don't call me Avery." He said, grinning at her and then looking down at the car. "So... this is... Jazz?"

"Yes sir." The metallic voice rang out softly. "Second in command under Optimus Prime."

"Well then, Jazz. Take care of my niece... If you don't I'm obligated to take you apart if I so choose." Avery said flatly, almost glaring at the car.

"I intend to sir. I have up till this point, and form here on out as well. She's my responsibility." Jazz responded simply and quite sternly.

"Damn straight." Avery replied before looking back to Liz who was zoning into space. "Dear, go get some sleep... It's late." His voice changed to a softer tone and she nodded, leaning on him and following him back up to the room.

"Thank you Ave..." She muttered, sitting down on her bed slowly. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore..." She added, laying down and cosing her eyes.

"I was never mad at you, Elizabeth... I was just so worried to lose you..." He patted her hand before drawing back and walking out of the room as she dozed off to sleep. "And I still am..."


	7. Stateside and Meetings

**Note:** I'm doing my best folks! It's hard with all the ideas that are cramped in my head, but this story seems to be in slight popular demand. So as long as you folks keep demanding it, I'll keep producing a new chapter within three days of each other. BE HAPPY :)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Transformers or any part of the name; it's a simple fanfiction.

**OH YEAH;** Do not send me any little flames. I've got a bucket of water beside me and I know people don't like to be soaking wet.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though the next few weeks went smoothly, Ave still seemed distant to everything. Liz and Jazz were talking more, to try and figure out what to do and how to find Optimus once they were back in America. They'd come to terms with Avery joining them back to San Diego, but Liz had refused his company anytime after that.

"Liz, will you please, please just let me accompany you for some of the time?" Ave begged, looking at her with a frustrated glance. "I don't want you off on your own right after this... you get out tomorrow! Don't leave yourself in harms way!"

"Ave, chill out. I'll be fine. I've got Jazz to protect me, and soon like, five other giant robots. I'm not really worried about it." Liz replied, flopping down on her chair and grunting at the feeling of her bones still grinding against metal. "It'll be fine."

"No it won't... Liz please don't let this happen like this..." Ave said softly, looking at his niece and sighing. "What if you get hurt again? What then Liz?"

"Then I go to the hospital again." She replied simply.

"And you'll leave yourself vulnerable to that...Star...screech...thing?" He asked, looking at Liz who's concentration was pouring into a picture she was drawing. "What if that happens? What if he attacks while they're down?"

"Then Jazz protects me. Right Jazz?" She asked loudly, her cellphone crackling to life.

"Avery I'll do everything I can to protect her... And I'm sure the others will do the same. I mean, I'm dedicated to keeping her safe and out of harm. A fellow autobot named Bumblebee keeps two children protected over in the states. Once one of us gets dedicated to something, we stick with it." Jazz replied, his voice rather sincere in his answer.

"But she can't just be some unimportant little assignment when you get back to the states -  
Avery began.

"You're right Avery, she has to be a number one priority. Especially with what she can help create... We just need to find out how she can help..." Jazz interrupted.

Sighing, her Uncle simply got up, muttered something about going to get coffee, and disappeared.

"Dedicated..." Liz sighed softly. "Jazz are you dedicated only because you have to be?" She asked, her voice soft, in the moment of things.

"Liz. If I wanted to leave I would have long ago. I care to much about you to let you be on your own now..." Jazz replied, rather distant in his answer, but answering honestly. Quickly trying to change the subject he cleared his metallic throat a little and then spoke again. "Who did you leave in America...?"

"What do you mean who did I leave, Jazz? I don't leave people..." She sighed, setting her pencil down and sighing out. "My cousins are back in America. Jordan and Ashleigh. Two male twins... They're really the only people I ever got close to. I mean. I had friends back in Georgia, but when you graduate...people leave."

"So when we get back, you're going to see your cousins." Jazz replied softly. "You need a break from the normal Liz, I can tell. Se we're gonna go visit them. Where are they?"

"Jazz... I don't wanna go see them... It's been too long and I bet they've changed." She sighed, looking over at the phone only knowing she was looking at him. "They won't like who I am now..."

"And why not Liz?" He asked gently, wondering silently to himself what she had to be afraid of.

"I just... You know what Jazz? Fine. You win." Sighing she rubbed her head gently. "We'll go to Tulsa and see my cousins."

With a semi-confused tone, his voice crackled to life again. "Tulsa? Oklahoma? They live in Oklahoma?"

"Yeah. They have since I was three. The only ones that got along with me. I think Ashleigh cares mainly because I never laughed at him for having a girls name." Liz replied, getting up and stretching, cause the metal in her arm and spine to creak a little.

"Then tomorrow we leave to San Diego and as soon as we get there, we'll go to Tulsa." He said thoughtfully, obviously planning their next few days before hand. "I still need to figure out how to signal Optimus..."

"Jazz, mind un-hacking my phone for a minute? I have an idea." Liz asked quietly, to which Jazz quickly obliged. Before anyone knew it, Liz was rewiring the phone in her hand to look for radio signals. "Jazz what kind of car is Optimus?"

Crackling through the phone roughly, a rather louder, more amplified voice came through. "Front of an eighteen wheeler. Why?"

Blinking and confused, she looked at the phone. "How the heck is it THIS loud?" Looking over the phone she blinked only to hear a gear turn near her. "JAZZ! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The autobot was standing right outside her window, looking at her. Admittedly, Liz was happy to see him in that form. It had been a while she seeing him like that. "I can hack into his c.b. radio. Assuming the truck he copied has one... Wait, aren't you going to get caught?"

"Nah, everyone's asleep at this hour. You mean the little radios? Oh! I should've thought of that..." He muttered some, rubbing his head and looking off some.

Finally, after a good half hour of toiling with the same wires in the phone, she got a signal and heard a metallic voice on the other end. Smiling triumphantly, Liz looked at Jazz and stuck her tongue out. He only laughed softly.

"Hello? Who's on the other end of my phone?" Liz asked strongly, still slightly weirded out by the thought of another autobot.

"What the..? Who are you? How have you contacted me?" The tone was hilarious to Liz who just tossed the phone to Jazz before she could start snorting and laughing so hard she thought her lungs were going to collapse.

"Jazz speaking." He said as though reporting to a major in an army. "Contacted via safe connection."

"Jazz? Where are you? You left for Japan two years ago!" The other metallic voice seemed pleased, and yet not.

"Optimus, I'm still here. But I have news... And important news at that." He replied somewhat nervously, only to have Optimus go silent on the phone, this was Jazz's signal to continue talking.

Once he'd told Optimus everything, he only went silent, waiting for an answer.

"A new all spark... And this fleshling has the power to help recreate it? I don't see how... But if Starscream has already attacked, you'll need to return immediately. We can't risk them taking her." Optimus replied sternly, as though thinking while speaking. "I'll tell the others... Somehow."

"Sir, we planned to leave tomorrow night, she gets out of the hospital then. And Optimus, what do you mean somehow? I thought everyone else was still traveling with you..." Jazz questioned rather worriedly.

"They were, but after you left Ironhide decided to go look further toward...some southern state. I can't remember which." Optimus replied slowly, trying to figure out where Ironhide had gone exactly.

"We might find him by Wednesday. We're going back to the states tomorrow night, then the next day we'll be in Oklahoma for a small side trip. Then we'll head to where ever you are then. Liz said we can leave the phone on this frequency." He said, rather irritated though admittedly happy to not be protecting Liz on his own soon.

"Alright. I hope you find him. Contact me if you have any trouble on the way to Michigan." Optimus finally said, before ending his transmission.

Setting the phone down on the chair beside Liz, Jazz sighed and looked off with a rather distant disposition. Before he knew it, Liz was up in his face, blinking and staring at him.

"You know I've never been this close to your face... It's quite complex..." Liz muttered, getting even closer, which only caused Jazz to begin to back up. Liz kept following and eventually was sitting on the window ledge, looking up at the autobot with a semi-dreamy yet bemused look.

Jazz just awkwardly stared back, letting her get close as she cared too, but looking off at the same time. Before long, he held out a big metal claw. Liz crawled into it and sighed gently, looking up at him still, secretly wishing they'd met without an unconventional hospital stay.

After a while, Jazz placed her back in her bed as she slowly drifted to sleep, his claw clinking against her back as he lay her down. His gaze lingered on her before he slowly began his transformation back, listening to a cd Liz had made all night.

Noon the next day, Avery came in the room and sat down on the chair by Liz who was still out cold. Smiling, he brushed the ruddy coloured hair out of her face and sighed gently. 'I guess I can't be her father...' He thought some, sighing out.

Twitching, Liz looked up at Avery and blinked a bit, her eyes portraying her want to sleep more. "G'morning Ave... Why are you up this early?" She asked groggily.

"Elizabeth, it's noon." He said gently, laughing some at her expression.

"Noon? Wha - ?" Liz blinked, slowly getting up, grunting a bit as usual from her back. "It can't be noon already..."

"Why can't it?" Avery asked, sitting down by her and watching her groan a bit.

"Because tomorrow Jazz is taking me to see Jordan and Ashleigh when we get back to the states... And I'm so nervous... They're about to graduate college. Why the hell would they want to see me?" She grumbled, stretching and getting up to go wash her face in the mirror.

"I thought you were really fond of those two... Besides you're like a sister to them both. I bet they'd enjoy the visit. They haven't seen you in two years, so you never know." He replied, watching her walk around, gathering bits of clothing.

Before long, Liz had disappeared into the room bathroom and appeared only minutes later in her j-rock clothes. "I'm gonna miss Japan... I wanna come back some day." She said, smiling softly out the window.

"I'll bring you back as soon as you're done with whatever the hell that insane robot is dragging you into..." He sighed, looking out the window at the parking lot. "I think I'm ready to get out of here worse than you are kid." Before he could say anything else a pillow smacked him in the face.

"Bakani..." Liz sighed some and laughed lightly as her Uncle stood up and glared at her. "Don't call me a kid, Avery..." She sneered, putting great emphasis on his full name which caused him to growl slightly. She only laughed then began fluffing up her hair. "We leave tonight..."

"Tonight... Yeah we do. We'll go on my plane, that way we can get Jazz off the ground without having to worry about security and what not." Avery said, packing up some of Liz's things. "I want this to take as little time as possible."

"And I want it to take all the time in the world. I'm so nervous!" Liz squealed to herself.

After a few hours of signing papers and saying their goodbyes to locals, they got in the Solstice and drove to the airport. Pulling up Liz sighed, but Jazz did as well. "What's wrong Jazz?" She questioned softly, looking at the radio.

"Nothing, don't worry about me." He replied, some reassurance in his voice, but Liz could only half believe it, and yet still nod, not wanting to bug him.

Once on the plane, she dozed off, not wanting to even think about later.

_-Before her was an open field and the devastation there was horrible. She could only cry at the sight of the thousands of massacred bodies, families killed together and left to bleed to death. A ways in front of her, stood a large robot. She couldn't see who it was, but the feeling she got from the thing before her frightened her. When it turned, her arm quivered and her mind raced. It was Starscream and he was after her AGAIN. Looking around, she saw Jazz before her, his body torn to shreds. "Jazz!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.-_

Screaming, she awoke and Avery was over her, his eyes wide. "Elizabeth are you okay?! What's wrong? What were you dreaming that made you scream so loud?!"

Wiping her face she looked off and shook her head. "Just... Just a really bad dream Ave. Don't worry... Sleeping on planes does that to me..." She muttered, looking out the window. "How much longer Ave?"

"Only half an hour... You should sleep the rest of the ride..." Ave crooned gently, looking down at Liz who just sighed and closed her eyes, readjusting in her seat.

Soon she was asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she was back in San Diego.

Getting off the plane, she looked around and took in a deep breath. 'The ocean smells so good this time of year...' She thought, looking around the scene and smiling gently. Walking further into the airport, she sighed and sat down, only to have Avery walk over a few minutes later and smile at her.

"Dear, it's time for you to head off to Tulsa..." He said softly, looking down at his niece with fondness. "you have the credit card in your name, take care and do everything to stay safe..." He added with a gentle tone.

"I will Ave..." Liz said, getting up to hug Avery tight. "We'll go to Japan again... But for now, I'll call you when I get to Tulsa." She added, and Avery nodded.

Walking out with her bags, she looked at the Solstice and opened the back seat door and set her bags in the car, climbing into the Driver seat and buckling up. "Jazz, I'm just gonna put on some sunglasses and sleep... Remember to please obey speed limits..."

A chuckle came from the radio. "I told you I'd protect you ba – Liz. So just go ahead and sleep. Make sure you aren't drooling anywhere." He joked, chuckling and turning on her cd. He pulled out of the parking lot and their journey began to Tulsa.

After a few hours, Liz woke up and looked at the road, trying to see where they are. "Jazz... What state are we in...?"

"New Mexico... The border of it. We'll be in Tulsa in about three hours." Jazz rumbled softly, obviously still in distress about something.

"Jazz... Seriously what's wrong..." Liz begged, leaning against the steering wheel and musing slightly. "You've been acting like something is off and I'd really like to know what it is. I care..."

"It's nothing. Really. Besides, even if you know you really couldn't help." He muttered through the radio, only to turn on Liz's slow music and sigh gently. "It's just difficult... that's all I'll say." He added, before completely tuning out of the conversation and just finishing the drive.

Sighing, Liz closed her eyes and just slept the rest of the trip, not even wanting to bother with it until she had to now. The only thing she needed to worry about was seeing the twins, at their college. 'Five bucks says Avery already called them...' She thought, before fully falling asleep.

Another bad dream and a few hours later, they came to a stop outside some apartments and Jazz jerked a bit to wake up Liz who looked at the dashboard as she woke up and grumbled. "Can you not do that again Jazz?"

"Sorry... I just don't know how to wake you up when you're dreaming..." He muttered through the speakers.

Looking up, Liz saw the apartment before her and 'eep'ed a little, looking around cautiously. Before she could move, someone flew against the window.

"LIZ!" the voice screamed just as Liz did and flew toward the passenger door, or rather out since someone else had opened it. She was caught quickly by someone and squeaked, automatically clinging to that person's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" She screamed, looking at the twins. "Jordan you know better than to scared the crap out of me and, HOLY HELL Ashleigh what the heck is going through your minds?!" Looking at the two blonde hair green eyed twins, she couldn't help but smile. "God I missed you guys..." She sighed out and hugged both the boys her her.

"We figured it'd be fun to mess with you. Avery said you're a bit twitchy from sleeping so much." Jordan said, grinning at his cousin. "It's all in fun."

Ashleigh nodded and smiled before looking at Liz and blinking. "Did your arm hit me? Cause something heavy did and it hurt like hell!" He laughed and hugged Liz again.

"Shut up you two. Geeze." She laughed, getting up and following the two of them inside their apartment only to stop dead in her tracks when she got in. In front of her were two new guys she'd never seen before. All she could tell was that they were twins too.

"Oh yeah! Matt, James! This is our cousin Elizabeth Shardon." Jordan said, grinning and giving Liz a small push forward.

Bowing, she didn't look at either one of them, her cheeks bright pink. "Ohiyo goseimous." She said softly, looking at the ground.

All the boys looked at each other with a weird look and then back at Liz. "Meaning what?" The all asked at once only to laugh, then go silent, waiting for the answer.

"It means hello... I was in Japan for four months... Sorry, it's a habit now." She said softly, smiling some at her cousins who smiled back. "You really have no idea how happy I am to see you two... It's been two years... too long."

The boys nodded and smiled, hugging her once more. Matt, the new twin with slightly longer black hair, was watching Liz with his green eyes the entire time. When Liz had finally gotten comfortable on the couch, listening to their stories, he took a move and sat beside her, smiling gently before listening in to the main conversation. Looking sideways at her, he smiled but his cheeks, which gave him away were even a bit pink.


	8. Note to my Readers!

Hey guys! It's Noitavarped!

A chapter will come up soon, I promise. I've become ill and sleep alot of the day away, so bear with me. I'm still getting over this virus, so pleeeeeeeeeeeease be patient! I luff all mah readers!

3


	9. Another note D:

GUH! Guys I am SO sorry...I won't have another chapter up for a while sorry... My grandfather's in the hospital and I'm so exhausted everyday that I just come home and sleep. So; I'm sorry but there will be a delay in any chapters for about a week...

I luff you all! You make my writing worth while, but I'm just to mentally out of it right now ;

mwah!

Noitavarped


	10. The Twins and A Normal Day

**Note!** I know it's been such a looong time guys, but I promise to keep writing now! I've re-read my story and fallen back in love with it so expect some good stuff. All my family issues have been solved and I'm out of school, so let's get going again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, I don't know how many times I must say this. They hasbro's idea.

**To Flamers:** Still got a bucket!

--

Staring at the boys around her she looked at the two blondes then the newer ones. "So, uhm...If I may ask the four of you. Where am I going to sleep exactly? It seems to already be a bit crowded in here and I'm sure I can just sleep in my car if I need too..."

"Liz! C'mon! I mean, how long have you known us? You can have my room and I'll just share a bed with Ashleigh." Jordan said, hugging his younger cousin to his side.

"Yeah, we don't have a problem with it at all! You should know better." Ashleigh muttered and smacked her foot lightly.

"But Liz, no really! Avery said something about being careful with your arm and your back, what's that all about?" Jordan asked, laying his head on her shoulder, his big green eyes looking up at her.

"You remember my pinched nerve I had way back when? I got in a fight and it get lodged again...They had to rebuild my spine and my left arm entirely so that I could still move. I'm pretty much part Inspector Gadget. But better looking and a lot smarter." She muttered, looking into the green eyes and smiling softly.

Staring, all four of the boys gawked before looking to one another.

"So you've been pretty stressed out lately then, haven't you cuz?" Ashleigh asked softly, playing with the lace of her thigh high leather boots.

"I really have guys. It's been really difficult to wake up sometimes, but I got through it and here I am, talking with the two best guys in the family, besides Ave of course." Liz replied, smiling down at her cousin and nudging him with her toe so that he gently fell back.

"Well then," Matt began and got up. "How about we let you get settled and rest for the night and we'll introduce you to our style of life in the morning?"

Smiling up at him, Liz nodded and got up as well, moving to the door as everyone looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Uhm, all my things are in my car." She laughed, and opened it, walking down the stairs with the boys trailing after her. 'Like flies to fresh dead meat...'

Matt scrambled up to her and held out his arms openly, as if waiting for the weight to pack itself on. "We can help, really. Four strong guys make moving things fast and painless." He told her, stumbling over his words and trying to hide the pink that crossed his face with his hair.

"Okay, okay. Here, Matt take my clothes in please, and Ashleigh, will you get my make up bag. Jordan and James, I've got a few electronics in the back I need to hook up so I can tune my arm up. Can you get that?"

Looking at the boys, who didn't seem to think she'd spew orders so fast, she watched them all nod and grab the random objects she inquired about and take them up the stairs before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jazz, I'm going to sleep in the house, unlike I wanted..." She muttered, looking down at the floor and sighing out, running her fingers over the arm rest of the seat.

"Inside is safer for you Liz, and as long as the black haired boys stay away from you I'm fine..." The metallic voice rang and almost cut out too swiftly.

"Jazz, what are you not telling me? It's really starting to peeve and upset me that you won't tell me the truth..." Liz grumbled, picking at some lint on the seat.

"Ow! Hey cut it out, that actually hurts me some...And I'll tell you when we go to Michigan. I promise. Right now you need to go rest up and have fun with your family. It's your vacation from whats to come. Please go relax..." He muttered, shivering a little beneath her fingers.

"Alright Jazz, you win again, but only for now...I want the truth before I meet Optimus..." Liz muttered, patting the dashboard and getting out of the car, shutting the door gently and heading back up into the apartment.

Eventually the boys went out, apparently like usual, and left Liz to settle in Jordan's room, nosing around a bit before shoving her things in the closet and under the bed. But slowly, she pulled out a few tuning instruments and pulled the fake skin back from her arm.

Beneath it were wires and switches, metal surfaces that seemed to shimmer in the dim lamplight of the room.

'It may just be hospital work, but I lived in Japan...' She thought to herself, smiling and tweaking a few things, testing surfaces to see how they reacted. Occasionally, she twitched violently at a shock from the equipment.

"Ow!" She almost began to cuss out the things, but decided to calm down before she caused her cousin's rent to go up by leaving a giant hole in their wall.

After tweaking out her arm some, and changing into a white satin kimono, she laid down in the bed, burying her face in the pillow and sighing. Jordan always did smell good, and now it only lulled her to sleep.

In the morning, or rather noon as her body had grown accustomed too, she found herself being jostled about by Jordan who was far too happy, in her opinion.

"Liz, we're having a party today with all the guys and some of the girls from the last few years. You just gotta come! There's gonna be music and dancing! It'll be so worth it!" He howled, jumping like a monkey on the flimsy mattress.

"Ah! Ah! Jordan! Stop jumping for God's sake! I'll go! Jesus!" She exclaimed, trying to curl up and hide from his movements, not worried about getting her herself, but worried about hurting him.

After a few more bounces he got up and left the room, telling to boys to back off the bathroom so she could get ready.

And she did just that, throwing on a slightly tattered tank top and some ripped up jeans after a general short shower, outlining her eyes generously and pulling her two-toned hair up into a braid. Looking at herself in the mirror she could only laugh.

"Cause I totally look like I belong at this party..." She muttered, looking to the window. "At least I can take Jazz..."

"Who's Jazz?!" Ashleigh burst in, looking at her for a second and blinking, only to smile at her, back to his question.

"Oh, uh, I named my car, kinda gets to be a habit where everyone's got a nick-name..." She reply, looking at him nervously, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Ah, I see, sounds like a thing there huh?" Ashleigh smiled and then looked at Jordan who was running around the halls of the apartment like a puppy dog after it's own tail, grinning the whole while.

Eventually there was a loud 'thud' heard from the front room and Liz ran in, only to see James on top of Jordan. Slowly, she backed up and just continued to peak around the corner, watching the two and gawking as her cousin kissed this black haired boy she just met.

Stepping back and then yelping loudly, to distract them, she 'tripped' around the corner and looked down at her feet. "Stupid feet..."

Jordan got up and helped her up quickly, kind of grunting with her weight and smiling at her softly.

"You should really be more careful cuz. This house is full of loose carpet and random shoes." He laughed before looking at her semi-serious expression.

"You should be careful as well cousin," She muttered, hugging him and whispering as she moved closer. "I know, but I won't tell them. You're both far too safe with me. I promise."

Jordan's expression changed from scared to relieved as he hugged his cousin close and smiled at her. "Thanks Liz, that means a lot..."

Laughing, she got up and then looked at him. "So, when do we leave?"

"NOW!" He exclaimed, running around her and then out the door. "So let's go!" He yelled from his jeep in the parking lot and jostled around in it roughly. Slowly, the other four followed him out and laughed loudly, only to leave after Liz got in her car and was ready to follow.

"So what are we doing?" Jazz asked as they took off, following the boys in their jeep, his steering being much better than hers since it was so early for her.

"Going to a party...Doesn't really sound like my thing but Jordan really wants me to go...Oh and...Ashleigh knows your name, but not about you, so if you hear anyone but me say your name, don't answer...Sorry.." Liz muttered, putting on her sunglasses and leaning back in the seat to close her eyes."I figured a few more days and we should head to Michigan. I really don't want this to be a long visit..."

Sighing, Jazz silently agreed by leaning her chair back a little. "I'm sorry there are such pressing matters before you Liz...I wish you weren't in the middle of it..."

"Jazz..." She muttered, yawning just a little.

"Yes Liz...?" He replied, his voice slightly concerned.

"Shut up and drive..." Her voice was a murmur as sleep over took her and the ride continued, good thing the trip was to be long as well. Liz couldn't even begin to understand, but she was so exhausted.

Without a word, Jazz kept on, following the little Toyota in front of him and playing Liz's music to keep himself distracted. Eventually they came to Riverside Drive and both cars stopped at a wide park where many other cars already were.

Slowly Jazz turned the music up and waited for Liz to respond, which she didn't, until he jerked a little.

"Liz, your cousins are coming, wake up!" He muttered loud enough for her to her.

Taking her time, Liz stretched and then looked at the window to smile at Ashleigh who was staring at her as if trying to move her with his mind.

"Come Liz, you must come to the fun..." He murmured and grabbed her hands after she opened the door and pulled her up and over his shoulder. "Let's go!" He laughed, walking toward everyone,

Yelping, she clung to his neck rather roughly. "Ashleigh I'm too heavy! Put me down! I don't want to hurt you guys!" she howled, flailing her legs some and grunting.

Not letting go, Ashleigh kept walking toward the people and Liz had nothing to do but stare back at Jazz with a plea for help. She hated being social, that's why she chose cars to work on, you just have to be nice there...

Once at the huge group, Ashleigh put her down and smiled at her. "Buck up, maybe you'll meet a guy here or something." He nudged her, laughing gently and grinning ear to ear at the idea.

"It wouldn't matter Ash. I've gotta leave in about two days anyway. I'm just stopping by on my way to Michigan. Got a deal with a car dealership and they want me there soon as possible." Liz muttered.

Ashleigh nodded, seeming not very phased by anything she'd just said and walked off to talk to some of the girls at the party. While he did that, Liz found a picnic table and sat down on it, just watching all the people around her and sighing out. 'The normal life...'

But before the normal life could even begin to look good, she saw a jet fly up over the sky and squeaked, ducking to hide herself from it's view.

Gingerly, she got up and walked back to Jazz, telling her cousin's she'd forgotten something in the car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Jazz! What the hell is he doing?!" She whispered, her voice rushed and cracked at the urgency. Her eyes went from his dash up to the sky.

"Apparently stalking us to see where we're going...Maybe you should call Optimus, Liz...Tell him about Starscream and let him know we may need cover tomorrow when we head up there..." Jazz muttered, the lights inside flickering in slight agitation.

"Okay, I'm going to head back under the picnic cover. I'll call him." Liz whispered again and got up, shutting the door and walking back over to where she was, pulling out her phone and dialing Optimus's frequency.

"Yes? Who is this?" The loud metallic voice rang in her ear, giving her an excruciating headache.

"Be quiet Optimus! It's Liz! I have something to tell you so be quiet! I just spotted Starscream flying over Tulsa. Me and Jazz suspect he's following us, trying to see where you are. Jazz said to tell you we may need some type of cover if possible tomorrow. That's when we'll head to Michigan..." Liz seemed to mutter this entire conversation, not wanting anyone near by to hear.

"Very well. Contact me when you've entered Tennessee. We can't risk anyone until then." Optimus grumbled back.

"Alright, I'll speak with you then Sir." She whispered and hung up, looking down at her phone only to see the background being the Yaris from Tokyo. 'Such a trivial thing, a background...'

But before she could further scold herself, she turned and took a picture of Jazz, auto-placing it as her background.

She'd managed to have one simple day, and now tomorrow had become the day to decide how far the journey would really take her. It would decide the fight and how extreme it was to be. Maybe they would have time...to relax when they got there anyway.

Lugging around a spine and an arm is rather difficult after a while, that's why she'd been so content with Jazz, he helped her out whenever she needed. He was still pissing her off with the whole secret thing. And obviously it had to do with her...

Laughing she could only think to herself about the idea of Jazz being human. There's no telling what he would look like...or how he would react. But slowly, she grew fond of the idea and grins, making a note that a side project was needed.

Before long, it had grown dark outside and they had lit a campfire down closer to the water. Jordan had begged her to join and she obliged, eying the food around it with a hungry gaze. Jordan noticed and handed her a small steak that they had already prepared.

"You're so sweet Jordan." She laughed and smiled, cutting up the meat and chowing down hungrily while the others talked among themselves. And before long, everyone was eating and laughing, including her. Which was rare enough as it were.

But when the night had fully settled, everyone began home and she was sitting comfortably in the Solstice again, looking at the steering wheel before putting her shades on and relaxing, looking at the details.

"Optimus said he'd do his best and to call him when we got to Tennessee. I figure you'll have to if I pass out again...I'm sorry I'm such a burden Jazz..." Liz sighed, closing her eyes slowly.

"You aren't a burden Elizabeth..." He replied, only to hear her breathing softly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Once home, an hour later, Liz got out and explained the situation, though in less Autobot related terms, and Jordan and Ashleigh sighed out at the same time, nodding slowly.

"Well fine. If you're that bored with us already..." Jordan muttered.

"I'm not bored!" She roared, jumping on top of the boys and looking at them both. "I've had a really great time. And I'll be coming back sometime to have more fun with you guys. I promise..."

Nodding, the twins hugged her and told her they'd all be out when she awoke due to testing so their goodbyes were said that night before she changed into another kimono and laid down, letting herself drift to sleep, not bothering with preparing for tomorrow.


	11. Figuring Out The All Spark

**Note:** Yep, still going strong! Looks like summer might actually be productive.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, Hasbro does, you know the drill.

**Flames:** One word – bucket.

--

In the morning, Liz rose to find a gift on her bed. It had been carefully wrapped and had a little heart for a card. Opening it, there was a little from each boy, saying to come back or that she's always welcome. Inside, there was a bright red and gold kimono, with bright blue stitches to bring a river to life.

"Those boys always know what to do to make me feel loved..." She muttered, getting and putting it on slowly, along with all the other piece of materials.

Pulling her hair up again, she began to pack up what little she'd taken in and moved it out to the car, gently packing and finally finishing about two hours later, having taken a breakfast break before they got on the road.

Getting in the car, she buckled up and looked at the dash. "You ready...?"

With a shudder, the car started and took off like it had the day before, gliding gently over the pavement as they began their journey to Michigan.

'Avoiding me...' Liz thought, looking at the steering wheel and grumbling, putting her shades over her eyes as she relaxed, the silk around her comforting and cool.

After a good hour of rolling, she awoke after they'd hit a slight bump and looked at the surroundings. 'Obviously out of Oklahoma. He must've been speeding...'

"Jazz...speed limits are made for a reason." She muttered, shifting little in her seat, but keeping it so that she looked as if she were driving.

Eventually she felt the gears shift and his speed lower some. Without saying anything else, she just fussed with her hair and sighed out. Looking down at the floor for a second and then back up.

"Jazz, you also made me a promise..." She poked the wheel before her and leaned back as he sighed.

Without any warning he sped up again and then his voice rang all over the car. "Liz, I know you want to know but you really won't be able to help me in any way at all...And it's very complex because as autobots we never feel like earthlings feel..."

Groaning she put her head on the wheel. He was really starting to piss her off.

"Jazz just freaking tell me already!" At this she thought about slamming her fist and then remembered how heavy it was and stopped.

Quietly, his voice picked back up and he sighed. "Okay, here it goes...Liz, I may not be an earthling like you but I've learned from being here about how feeling are...And well, honestly Liz, by just...watching over you, I feel...I don't know what it's called, but I feel a certain twinge in my gears, like a tightening but everything still running okay..."

Looking at the car with a puzzled face, she blinked and put a hand on the wheel, her shades falling off.

"Jazz, are you saying...you like me..." She whispered, looking down gently. But before her trance could contain her, she heard the song he had on.

_Beautiful...like the summer rain to wash away the winter strain, Beautiful...like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun..._

Sighing out, she could only stare at the car before her, feeling her heart twist in the gears. He was right, she couldn't help him, not unless some crazy idea turned things in their own favor.

"I told you." He muttered, his speed remaining constant, but the tone in his voice distant.

"You did. But your feelings aren't in vain, I promise..." She muttered gently, leaning back in the seat and resting her head on the headrest. Gently, her fingers moved to hold tight to the arm rest. 'How awkward...'

The rest of the ride was quite, due to the previous conversation, she slept through Tennessee, but Jazz remembered and slowly dialed the number.

"Optimus, Jazz reporting. We've just entered Tennessee. So far no sight of Starscream..." He muttered and then waited for a reply.

"Jazz, good job. Now just make it to Michigan without her getting caught and we'll figure things out from there." The lower voice replied.

"Yessir. Jazz out." He sighed, cutting off the communication and sighed, his gaze on the road, but also on the young girl he must protect.

Without a hitch, the ride continued, Liz only twitching every now and then when they hit a bump, one time her left hand even accidentally hit the side and left a small dent in the interior, which caused a wince from the bot and a grunt from Liz.

Opening her eyes, Liz saw the lake beside her and then the cloudless sky. She sat up more and looked at Jazz and the dent she'd accidentally left in his door.

"Oh gosh! Jazz I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that at all!" she exclaimed, looking at him with a worried face.

He just laughed and smiled inwardly. "Don't worry about it Liz, things happen when a car jerks around. It'll pop out when I transform anyway..." He retorted, his voice rather happy compared to the tone it had at the beginning. "We'll be meeting up with Optimus and Ironhide soon. So be prepared for an odd evening..." He muttered, picking up just a little speed since he was under the limit for once.

Laughing gently, she looked down at him and muttered to herself. 'Don't you think it's already been a little weird...?"

Slowly, he came to a stop at a huge open field where the front of an eighteen wheeler and a large Sierra sat, facing the road.

"Optimus, Ironhide." Jazz muttered and adjusted, opening the door to the car so as to let Liz out and show his comrades the new fleshling that Starscream so diligently fought for.

Slowly, she stepped out and looked at the two cars. Gradually she decided that the two were just like Jazz, but waited as her ideas died, since the two new bots slowly decided to transform.

They were HUGE compared Jazz, It took them quite a bit longer to transform as well. But once they had, it was almost frightening how large they got. And once finished changing, each crouched and looked directly at her. Even Jazz had transformed.

At once, Optimus decided to scan her and then tilt his head. Ironhide did the same and looked at Jazz with a questioning glance.

"What is it that you do for a living...?" Optimus asked, looking down t her for a second.

"I uh, I work on cars for a living. Technology is one of my many hobbies. Ask Jazz. He watched me fix up quite a few of them in Tokyo..." Liz stuttered some in her speech, obviously still effected by sheer size of the bots before her.

Slowly, she backed up to Jazz and leaned against him gently, grumbling to herself some. Looking up, Jazz smiled down at her and then looked at Optimus.

"Apparently her skills are worthy of collection..She was able to rebuild many complex cars, and even input her own technology. It's no surprise they want her now. But they knew before she traveled to Japan." Jazz reported, his gaze lowering to Liz as a cue for her to speak.

"R-right, I saw the jet, Starscream, at a US air base. I didn't think anything of it then, or rather did know what to think of it. But the last time he attacked I was put in the hospital. That's why I'm thirty percent metal. Even part of my heart had to be encased..." With a sigh, she sat down on Jazz's foot.

Optimus looked from the girl to Jazz then Ironhide, his face scrunched up in curiosity. A frustrated sigh escaped with a metallic hiss as he put his head in his hand and grumbled.

"Then we must keep her with us. The base is clear. We'll have to retrieve the piece I took the day Megatron chose his fate...And have her try with that..."

Looking up at her companion, Liz's face showing clear confusion.

"I'm going where and why...?"

Laughing gently, Jazz put his claw gently on her shoulder, in a reassuring motion and smiled. "We're going to the base, where the Autobots remain hidden when we must. Optimus would like you to try and mimic the power in the All Spark, to see if you would be able to help against the Decepticons..."

Blinking and looking at them all, she shook her head, laughing gently before throwing her hands up in fury.

"You want me to replicate ALIEN TECHNOLOGY?! I am a HUMAN, say it with me now, hu-man. We don't do that stuff! We just try and perfect our own!"

Getting up, without even thinking straight, she began to walk toward the road, grumbling about aliens and ignorance and no way in hell.

Jazz took one step and stopped her gently, his claw in front of her. He watched as his charge's fingers twitched into a fist, her left arm twitching more than the right.

"Elizabeth...We really need your help. We can't keep fighting this wars alone, especially when our comrades are so far and wide apart...Please help us." He whispered, looking down at her with a pleading glance, the tone in his metallic voice almost desperate.

"Do you have any idea how much I don't care right now. I don't want to be dragged into this! I'd rather have my whole body turned to metal than have to try and decipher something I NEVER would be able to!" She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Show me where the bloody base is and give me a comfortable environment..."

Nodding, he transformed back and turned to Optimus, opening his door for Liz.

"We're going to head that way boss. She's agreed, but let me handle it for now..." He muttered, revving up his engine and starting off toward the mountainous area, the song inside mellow again, and by the same band but a quieter song.

"Heh, Trading Yesterday...Elizabeth...Sucking up to me again I see...Listen Jazz..." She murmured, turning the volume down. "I'm not keen on this at all. It's not what I want to do at the moment. Because most of me is scared that I will end up all metal..."

"I'm not going to say nothing will happen...Because we can't predict e future like that. But, I will do my best to keep you safe. I swear on my life..." He mused, the music turning up only slightly. "With how I feel Liz...I'd do anything. I swear."

"I believe you Jazz, I never doubted you. I just don't need any more stress...You know that as well as anyone else."

The further they headed down the road, the higher Liz's senses went, her mind racing over all the thoughts, but mostly over how she would try and duplicate this technology. It was alien. It was strange. And apparently so powerful it could scare giant robots.

Once the time had passed, like the scenery, and they had reached the base, Jazz drove in slowly, clearing security and droning about how low budget they were. Once they were far enough back, he opened his door, gently letting Liz out and transforming.

Looking up, she could only go wide eyed at how incredibly high the ceiling was. And looking around she also noticed something that was going to upset her very soon if they wanted her to work.

"No work station...No nothing. JAZZ. Please..."

"I'll be right back, just hang tight." He muttered, transforming and speeding out of the base, many intents in his mind, but mostly making sure he got the right equipment, which was every tool in the store.

While he was gone, Liz got up, looking around and running her hand over the walls, their tables, which were huge, and other things she found.

'It's huge...it's grand...it's amazing as well..." She muttered, walking back to where there was empty space and laying down, her eyes closing gently as the cool ground relaxed her entire body.

Eventually, her companion returned and set up a station rather quickly, his mind busy with making sure everything was comfy for her. When the last tool was set down, he looked around before spotting her on the ground and blinked.

"Liz, uhm...why are you on the ground? It's not clean at all..." Jazz inquired, walking over to her slowly.

"I am relaxing. I practically live in garages, why would I care about a little dirt...?" She asked, smiling at him gently. "I mean, it calmed me down, relaxed me. I'm not mad anymore but I do want to be relaxed before I get to work..."

Relieved, he smiled and nodded, gesturing to the work station. "It's all prepared for you. I can even go get you some food if you need."

"Nah, don't worry about it any. I just need to zone in and I'll be fine. When I'm hungry you'll know." She replied, looking up at her guardian as he sighed and sat down beside the work table.

Slowly, he pulled out a small piece of something that looked like a metal rock. Looking over it he looked to her and her look of curiosity.

"This is a piece of the all spark. The only piece that remained after a young man named Sam shoved it into Megatron's core and ended the war four years ago...This is what we need you to harness the power of..."

Looking at the piece, she gently took it from Jazz, suddenly remembering that things seeming small to him were huge to her, the weight a little more than she expected.

After setting it down on the table, she grumbled and looked at it, pulling the fake skin off her arm and shoulder. Touching it, she jumped as a spark hit her and made her arm twitch before she could regain control.

"Well that explains why they want it so bad...and why they're so afraid of it." She muttered, grabbing a chipper and chipping off a small piece, before looking down at her arm.

Grabbing a microscope, she set the small piece under it and tilted her head some, the metal twitching slightly and sparking toward the metal. Slowly she was able to manipulate the ions in the metal enough to isolate them.

"Jazz...go get me two double cheese burgers...I'm so hungry..." Liz muttered, after horus bent over the piece of the cube.

"I'll be back soon then..." He replied, transforming and taking off toward the city.

"I'll be glad when I'm done with this...It's not easy trying to recreate, isolate, and manipulate retarded ions that can control things...I don't know what I'll harness the power in either..." She continued, though she knew Jazz had already left.

Suddenly, as she was about to lay back and doze off, the base opened and the big rig drove in, transforming slowly into Optimus.

"You know doing that slowly shows off how complex you are, but it's not really that impressive..." Liz muttered, looking up at him from her chair. 'Hell I'm tiny...'

Looking down at her, he blinked some and sighed out, only to look at the microscope and then the desk.

"Where is Jazz...? And have you figured it out yet...?" Optimus's deep voice rang all aroudn the cage, but isolated in some spots which made Liz jump.

"He's getting me food. So I can survive. And almost, but I have no idea what you want me to harness this power in...It's really difficult to find a surface that will transfuse with ions easily..."

Optimus looked down at her with an amused and yet obviously factual glance. Knowing she was right he thought for a moment.

"What about a crystal...? Would it be stable enough...?" He questioned, sitting down slowly beside her and sighing out. "Those are easy to find as well..."

Looking at the ions, she nodded softly. "I suppose it would work, but I would have to find the right kind...there are so many different ones...even a jewel would work...But if you can find me some genuine pieces of tungsten..I'll try and reform the ions..."

With a nod, Optimus looked around and then dialed who Liz could only expect to be Ironhide.

"Optimus to Autobots...We need tungsten, and soon. The fleshling has figured out a way to isolate the ions..."

A ring of about four different voices replied in acknowledgment and the search was on while Liz sat, waiting for her double cheese burger.


End file.
